Diamond in the rough
by kc495
Summary: Hikaru is a prince who grew up not knowing he had a twin brother. Haruhi is a commoner who grew up with his brother. and there in love. but their love is forbidden. what is Hikaru willing to go threw to be with Haruhi and her family?
1. his highness

**_~*~ YOUR HIGHNESS ~*~ _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_o0o0o_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

brother?

_brother where are you? where did you go?_

_I don't like this game brother. I don't want to play anymore._

_ I don't want to be alone anymore_

_please brother come back._

~~~~~o0o0o~~~~~

* * *

_**June 11th, 1786 **_

my eyes flutter open letting the morning sun blind me threw the brick window across the room, laying on my bed with blankets of the finest silk and pillows filled with the softest of goose feathers around. I'm just waking up from another dream. I'm always having strange dreams like this, I'm looking for someone, and calling him brother?. I don't have a brother I am the first and only born, well at least as far as I now, I am.

I throw off the blankets, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, the marble floor feels like ice against my bare feet, so I pull them back up and dunk my head underneath the bed and pull out my slippers that had gone under it. I swing my legs over again and stood up. its when I look down at what I'm wearing I realize that I had slept in my town clothes, I had ben doing that a lot recently. I'd be to lazy or tired to even take them off.

I roll my shoulders walking over to my mirror to brush out any part of my orange hair that would be sticking up at odd ends. when the wooden door to my bedroom suddenly swings open, inches away from slamming into the stone wall.

"is his royal highness awake yet?" one of my royal guards/servants called out from the doorway. I'm not really sure what his name is, I don't really plan on learning it anyway, all my guards look the same and when ever I'm around them their always wearing armor so I cant vary well see any of their faces.

"yes what is it?" I ask turning away from my mirror and straitened out any creases in my silk shirt that may be seen by the naked eye.

"the queen advised me to wake you up so his highness could be in time for his morning meal." the guard said standing up proudly with his hands at his sides waiting for a reply.

I stand there in one place for a while as if trying to figure out what he means by 'morning meal'. "huh?...oh alright ill be down shortly."

"vary well your highness." and with that, the guard bowed turned on his heel and marched off. his metal armor clanking echoed threw the corridor as he walked. "alright." I sigh putting down the comb fixed up an undone button on my light blue top and looked over to the mirror again.

I'm seventeen now. I've ben so ever sense the day before last, it fells no different then sixteen. but now "I'm just one more year away from becoming king. and being forced into a marriage. to someone I've only met once, although I don't consider it a meeting I was only four and don't remember her. or what she looks like. but I guess I'm not suppose to complain, that's basically what I was born for, for an heir. but until then I can do what ever I want. I could come and go from the castle as I please and go into town with no escort or carriage.

then my bedroom door opens again, this time so wide it thumps into the wall. and revealed another guard. don't they have a job to do or something?.

"sorry for intruding." he said standing up so perfectly, that he made a complete line. with his heels together and his hands at his sides. "but dose his highness need any help getting dressed?". guards slamming into my room is nothing out of the ordinary.'

I stand there to see if he would notice that I'm fully clothed already and do not need of any service with it, but he just stands there. "um no. I do not"

"vary well your highness." he bowed and marched off just as the other one had done. but just as I reach for the door handle he walks back in. "dose his highness- need to be escorted down to the dinning hall?" he asks.

"um no... I can go down myself."

"of course your highness." and he walked off once again. poor guy, doing anything he can to feel useful.

and when I say 'without any escort' I mean they'd offer but I'd all ways decline. the commoners don't have rules, no arranged marriages, and no guards willing to help you get dressed. they not have all the luxury we royal have, but at least they can live the way they want to.

well that's what I think.

finally I'm able to walk threw the door without any more servants getting in the way, and was able to make it down the stairs. not that I'm particularly ken on having keen on having breakfast with my parents. they never talk to me or each other. not that I would like to talk to them about anything anyway, every time I would go and start a conversation it would eventually end up about me going into town or about the towns people. I cant tell them anything about that in case I were doing something they don't approve of. they could easily forbid me from doing it again. but its not like I do anything wrong, the common folk are just so much more interesting then the one's at the castle.

"darling there you are." my mother chirps happily, as soon as I had gotten my way down every single step of the long stair case. "the servants have already placed the food on the table." she added looping her arm threw mine and guided me to the dinning hall. every time we'd walk by anyone, they'd stop and wouldn't start walking again till we past. and wouldn't talk unless we spook first. its always like this and I'm tired of it. it was always the same, every days the same. I bet the commoners down in the village do something different all the time.

"come Hikaru." my mother says pulling me threw a pair of double doors and into the dinning hall. "your going into town today again aren't you?" she smiles kindly but doesn't look at my face.

"most likely." I reply sitting down in one of the many throne like chairs at the long polished table with my mother sitting all the way across from me.

"well before you leave. I wanted to tell you that you've had a letter sent to you." she says. and moments later a maid walked in stood by and handed me an envelope with a red rose ink stamp on the back of it. I take a deep breath using my thumb to tare off the top, and carefully pulled out a bright yellow folded up piece of paper.

_**~*~** to his royal highness Hikaru Hitachiin,_

_I believe we should not be wed until we see each other in person._

_ I have decided to travel over to the Hitachiin kingdom, but not the slightest. _

_idea when shall be there. I wrote to you just so you could be expecting my arrival_

_love Elizabeth, **~*~**_

so that's what her name is, I fell sort of that I had forgotten it. I sigh as I fold up the paper and stick it back into its envelope and tossed it across the table over to my mother.

"oh that's nice," she said looking over the short letter. "I to believe its about time you too saw each other."

just then my father walked threw the doors, followed by one of his servants carrying a long list and a book, I'm not quite sure what's written on them, but its- probably better if I didn't, the last time I had looked at my fathers things it was a list of commoners scheduled to be executed. and it didn't matter who was no that list. my father wouldn't hesitate to take someone's life if that person wasn't of any value to him.

"I'll be going now," I said standing up as he sat down next to my mother. "but Hikaru you haven't even touched your food," she said frowning behind me.

"I'm not hungry," I said with a little more disgust then I had planned on. and before she could say anything else I walked out of the room, not once looking into my fathers face. I never once considered him as my father anyway, that murderer. commoners they may be but their still people. he disgusts me, and he now's it. we don't bother hiding our hate for each other when were alone, except around mother. the poor woman's being fooled by that monster.

"good morning," a guard barked respectfully as I walked past him. "his highness wouldn't happen to be going to town this morning would he?" he asks following me, walking strangely just to keep perfectly strait in my presence.

"I am actually. why?"

"I wouldn't recommend it your highness. the towns people are a bit rambunctious today," he said still following but not stopping me. any physical contact with me is considered a crime to them for some reason.

"rambunctious huh?" I ask suspiciously. I wonder if their behavior has anything to do with the kings notes.

"yes your highness I believe there is some sort of event going on." he replied. at one point we had stopped moving and now were just standing in the hallway. and people didn't bother to stop in respect for me. I don't really care if they do or not, I never understood why they did that anyway.

"well ill just have to go and seen then."

"would you like me to come with you your highness?" he asked me concerned.

"no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_o0o0o_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after swinging my leg over my horses back, I step on the stone covered ground. the town wasn't bad, it could actually be much worse. the rode was stone and the houses were ether brick or wood, it was colorful with its fruits stands and different colored curtains that swayed out opened windows. striped cloth that hanged over porches, small shops that filled the streets. a small library and a tailors next to each other between more houses, a blacksmith the sound of metal hitting against metal, steam came from a large barrel and fire burned in the large dark stoned chimney. bees hovering over flowers stands, and bakers shooing away fly's from their daily bread and pastries.

they call this rambunctious?. its just market day. I had completely forgotten, every Sunday morning things like fish and dairy produce would go on sale. but I do suppose that commoners would get a little excited about that, they always do.

"mommy, mommy look!." a small child exclaimed happily. jumping up and down tugging at her mothers skirt, her long blond braids bouncing behind her. looking wide eyed threw a large window at a small fabric doll with a pink dress and short bright orange yarn braided hair.

"yes honey see it." the mother frowned, she was the mirror image of her daughter only an older version. "but we have tax's coming up soon so we cant afford things like this you now that."

the young girls smile dropped as pulled her hands away from the glass and backed away from the window. "yeah I know." she signed disappointedly, walking away with her mother.

its sad knowing that my family is the ones collecting the tax's, 'robbing the poor to feed the rich' is what I say. I feel so bad, taking all these peoples money when we already have more then enough to waste. we take their money take them away from their houses and even sometimes take away their loved ones. and yet they live life as if none of it were happening.

their happy.

I walk over to the small toy store and look threw the same window at the doll. its cute, I mean for a cheap fabric toy.

"do you see something you like sir?" an elderly woman asks me kindly from behind.

I turn to her and hold out a hand full of bronze colored coins. "yeah that doll in the window," I smile, "and give it to that girl and woman the next time they come by" I said pointing to the couple that was already halfway down the rode. the coins jingled as I dropped them in her steady old wrinkled hands and turned and walked off again. and cant help but laugh when she gasps behind me. "goodness gracious that's a lot of money!"

commoners are so cute.

"excuse me!" a voice exclaimed panicky

"huh?" I turn around just in time to see a face right in front of me. a guy, holding multiple colors of fabric's and material. all of witch, were also vary cheap. but that to be expected from commoners of course. he looks no different then commoners ether, -obviously- a tan shirt with dark brown pants and black shoes. but with gold eyes and orange hair.

just like mine...


	2. gold eyes and riverbanks

**~*~** **_GOLD EYES AND RIVERBANKS_ ~*~**

* * *

"_brother come here lets play a game_!"

"_you hide and I'll come find you,_"

just like mine.

"_okay brother I give up,"_

_"you can come out now,_"

just like me.

it was like my whole childhood flashed right before my eyes,

"_brother?"_

_"please...please come out,_"

when I bumped into him.

"_please brother... I need you,_"

"_come back,_"

"Oof," we said at the same time, ramming into each other and fell to the ground. the things he was holding fell out of his arms and scattered across our feet. with a roll of purple calico fabric falling into my lap. though my black trench coat managed to stay clean, he blinks at me confusedly, like I was the one who bumped into him. then looked down in horror at his precious fabrics that were now on the stone ground.

"I.. I'm so sorry sir!" he stuttered, grabbing the calico that was on top of me and stacked the rest of his belongings in to a pile then stood up. he dusted himself off before lending me his hand. and after I had gotten to my feet he then dusted my coat off for me.

he called me sir? I suppose he doesn't know who I am then, that's good.

"I'm okay." I say standing up strait and straitened my hair. then I look into his eyes. there amber, almost gold. his hair, my hair. it was like looking in my mirror.

why do we look so much alike?

I guessing he's thinking what same thing, with his mouth half open, looking just as astonished as I was. the pencil that was behind his ear had fallen out and made a small click sound as it hit the ground. snapping out of it first, he blinked a few times and picked up his pencil and a tape measure and slung it around his neck. then stepped over to the pile of fabric he stacked, and picked that up also.

"uh sorry again," was the last thing he said before walking past me and into a door next to a window that had mannequin displaying a white and pink calico dress, complete with a hat and parasol. it's pretty fancy for commoners. I look up to a sign that was hanging down from above the wooden door he had walked into.

**_0o0_**

**~ tailors ~ **

** cleaning**

** pressing**

** alternating **

** repairing **

** and **

** reweaving **

_**0o0**_

maybe he works here? that would make sense. but I suppose that doesn't matter, ill probably never see him again anyway. I wouldn't have any reason to right?. but his looks still bother me. I look at his threw the window from the corner of my eye. he's placing the fabrics down on a long but thin table and snapping at a model that wouldn't stop squirming in the dress he was trying to modify.

well that answers my question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have ben coming to town ever sense I was fourteen. I walked on every street, looked in to every store, and I practically new almost every one I saw walking. then why?. why do I still find it so entertaining?. although that guy who I bumped into earlier. why hadn't I seen him before? or maybe I had but just don't remember. but like I said before, it doesn't matter. I just wish I could do something with my life, not sit around the castle or walk in town. like something exciting something different. I wish something different would happen. something to give me joy and happiness. I only have one more year, just one. then its all over, no more going in to town when ever I want. no more freedom. I'll just be sitting in a stuffy old castle next to someone I don't even now. someone I'd have no choice but to marry. at the age of eighteen.

it'd all come crashing down.

why so young?. why couldn't father be king for just a little longer?. it wasn't fair, I had ben living in that castle alone for seventeen years. it would've ben nice to have a sibling or two. maybe one that was older them me so I didn't have to be heir. but that's selfish. and I cant be selfish. but maybe its good. when I'm king ill be sure to do a whole lot better job then father. I'll be king and he won't be able to control anything. I'd never have to look at another execution list again.

I sigh as I walk off the stone rode and onto a narrow dirt one. "I never ben to this side of the town before," I think out loud. looking to my left at water rushing behind a few trees.

"come on, come on." a voice strained, coming from the other side of it all.

"just a little more, please don't fall"

I raise my eyebrow curiously and peek my head in between two trees.

and that's when I saw her.

bobbed styled brown hair. bangs that just barely went over her large brown eyes. her blue calico dress swaying in the soft summer breeze. as she balanced herself on her hands and knees on a thick tree branch that over hanged the wide flowing river below, she was anything but unappealing.

I notice that she's beginning to lose her grip on the tree branch, and step out in to the open.

"hey what are you doing up there. that river's not shallow yah now!" I call up to her. afraid she'd fall.

"huh?" she moved her head up to look at me. taking her attention off the bush of leaves the tree had. the wind blowing her hair brushing it over her cheek the leaves making a crackling and they blew against each other.

"who are you?"

I blink a few times, wondering if I should ask her if she needs help, or If I should just leave.

"no one important," that... was a terrible lie, in more ways then one. but I cant let any of these commoners now that I'm the prince, that would ruin everything. they'd just treat me like everyone else dose. no body now's what the prince looks like, as I keep a low profile out of the castle and don't allow anyone outside the palace's walls see me, for that would surely ruin everything. I wouldn't be able to walk freely down the streets anymore. they'd all bow down to me, and I would not be able to use the town as my escape. I'd no longer be able to pretend to be one of them. I'd feel like I'm above them in everyway, I wouldn't be able to feel equal with them, I'd feel like father.

"no one important?. that's an odd name," she points out. averting her eyes away from me then started reaching into the tree again.

"no that's... that's not what I meant. that's not my name,"

"every ones important," she muttered quietly. I'm surprised I heard it.

I step over to the tree she was currently in at the moment and squint up at her. laying my hand on the rough bark. "what are you doing?" I ask curiously

"the wind blew a page out of my book. and it got stuck in this tree," she said pointing down at a book on the ground. next to a basket full of other books and... strawberries?. well no wonder the wind was able to blow it out, the book looks older then my great grandfather. and if he were still alive. I'd compare it to him.

"just let it go," I sigh. its not like you can put it back in anyway.

"well it not really mine its the libraries," she added. "confounded dress,"

she unhooked the hem of her dress from a small twin on the branch, that cased her to lose her grip scratching her palm on the bark, she slipped an fell downwards into the river.

"wha!"

"careful!". I stumble over to the edge of the river and catch her before her falls in. she's just as light as she looks. but now in my arms, she looks cuter up close as well. her face giving me a rather shocked expression, probably wondering why she didn't hit water. I'm quite shocked at myself, holding on, and being so close to a complete stranger.

now I finally register her weight and become unstable on the un level part of the wet grass then slipped and fell into the river. with her still in my arms, the water was quite cold for it to be in the summer time. and thank god it was deep and all the rocks were at the bottom. I bring my head out from the water, my black coat soaked and my wet bangs hung over my face. I looked around but I didn't see the girl. every thing was steady

"hey were did you go?"

suddenly she gasped as her popped her head out of the water, some splashed in my face in the process. she looked at the branch concerned and sighed in relief once she saw the page of her book was safely on the dry grass below it. I guess it floated down when we fell.

"are you okay?" I ask looking down at her in the water. she looks even more adorable with her wet hair now strait. and her bangs sticking to her forehead. with small water droplets on her eyelashes.

"huh?...oh yeah," she mumbled. gliding her arms over to the edge of the riverbank. as she stood up the worn out fabric of her dress stuck like glue to her legs and dripping like a leaky water bucket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**o0o0o**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so what were you doing all the way out here by your self anyway?" I ask, sitting on the grass taking off my black coat and ringed out the river water. who knows what'd happen, or how I would explain to everyone at the castle why I was dripping wet. and with out a doubt, be scolded by father. and will not be able to stretch the truth around him. so I suppose ill just stay in town until I'm completely dry.

"so what is your name then?" she suddenly speaks up. twisting her hair and fluffing up her damp bangs. her dress now sprawled out on the ground next to her. she had taken it off as was now wearing pants and a plain shirt. that she had under her it. her wardrobe change was similar to what the guy from earlier was wearing. one who looked like me.

"huh?"

"I asked you what your name was" she said looking at me a bit perturbed.

"oh it's..." would it be that bad? I mean maybe she wont know. after all, people can have the same name as the royalty right?

"its hikaru,"

"oh,"

this girls not vary talkative. I suppose that's a good thing though, at least I won't have to worry about accidently blabbing something out that is better left unspoken. shes more interested in putting the page back into her book rather then learning more about me other then my name. thank god. that's just one less person I've got bowing down at my feet. or saying things like "his highness". or calling herself useless for letting me unwillingly get wet in a filthy river. and not being able to walk within twenty feet from me with out permission is just preposterous. being royalty isn't luxurious, its just down right lonely.

"yah know. you look almost identical to my older brother." she smiles, sitting down and getting comfy on the ground a few feet away from me. her eyes look so soft, kind, and always seemed to be looking far away at something. and her pale apricot skin glistened in what little sun that shined threw the tree braches. in the shady spot we were sitting in

"wait your said your older brother?" I ask, averting my eyes over to her dropping my wet shirt in to my lap.

"well he is eight months older then I am."

"no ,no ,no you said he looks like me,"

she nodded her head and made a slight hum sound. leaning back on her arms, she reached over to her basket and hands me a strawberry from it. "here," she says dropping it into my hands, not bothering to ask whether I'm allergic to them, or even if I wanted it.

I look at it in my hand, the thin red seed covered skin shined, and the green furry leaves were rough against my palm. "he wouldn't happen to work at the tailors would he?" I ask sitting down, stretching out one leg and brought the other up to my chest and laid my elbow on my knee.

"oh. so you know him?" she said, now looking into the water and how it splashed on to the small rocks

"no but i ran into him earlier, i sigh looking over to her again. "literally,"

"what do you mean?"

"oh nothing. but what were you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

she looks at me a little confused, then smiles and continues to look at the river. "its quiet. my father is ill most of the time and stays home, I come here after I finish my Sunday shopping to read in peace."

"shouldn't you stay home with your father if he's sick?"

"its not deathly, I just have to continuously tell him to stay in bed," she said as she got to her feet and picked up her dress from the ground. "and he can't work so my brother picked up a job at the tailors. and I sell things a grow in my small garden behind our house."

"I see,"

"would you like to come over for dinner?" she asked me, folding her damp dress over her arm.

I blink at her a few times just to make sure I heard her right. over to her home?. for dinner?. is that even a good idea. what if guards come looking for me. even though they've never have before. maybe i shouldn't just in case. but I suppose I quick bite couldn't hurt.

"sure why not."

she smiles again. -she seemed to do that a lot-. and stretched down her hand to help me up. I grab my still wet coat then took her hand. and stood up next to her. if she were a little taller and cut her hair she'd look just like a boy.

"so what's your name?"

"huh?"

"well its only fair sense I told you mine,"

she blinks and lets out a soft breath from her nose. "its haruhi," she says, and walks off ahead of me.

"haruhi-." I like the way it rolls off my tongue. its cute.

"haruhi..."

* * *

**A/N. woohoo another chapter. **

**dinner in the olden days meant, 'lunch' so when haruhi asked him if he wanted to come and eat dinner she meant lunch. :D**

**also I made up the ' not being able to walk within twenty feet from the royalty thing. i don't think they did that XD**


	3. commoners clothes

**_~*~ COMMONERS CLOTHES ~*~ _**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

the whole walk down to her home was so quiet, she didn't talk much but when she did it was usually about her family. and how nice and carefree her brother is. only this short amount of time with her and I can already tell she one of those laidback people who spends most of her time reading and taking care of her family. and the way she answers my questions so bluntly was like getting hit by a rock right in the chest. but in a nice way, its hard to explain.

she and her father came here when her mother passed away from a unspecified illness when she was only four, and her father couldn't live without her in their old house and now live here in this village. and the person she keeps calling 'brother' is her adopted brother. I can see why, sense they look nothing alike. her father found him who seemed to be abandon on the side of the rode when her was only five, and took him in as their own when no came looking for him. I feel sort of bad for him now.

I like the way her eyes would light up as bright as stars every time someone on the street would offer us free samples of what they were selling from their small stands. and our walk took longer and longer every time she'd stop to have small conversations with her fellow towns people.

and from the corner of my eye I see the little girl from earlier, walking hand in hand with her mother, but this time smiling and holding onto the small fabric doll that I on purposely over paid for.

"I'm sorry?". I ask cocking my head to the side confusedly when Haruhi mumbles some thing I didn't quite hear.

"I said you need to wash you clothes. you smell like river water."

I raise an eyebrow and lift up the collar of my jacket up to my face. and scrunched up my nose as I took a whiff of a foul odor that came from it.

"well so do you," I riposted looking down at her, receiving the same stench coming from her clothes as well.

she scrawled at me before we walked up to a small brick house with a pipe chimney and small empty flower pots that were on the window seal. pale beige curtains swayed and occasionally blew out the window.

"are you coming in?" she spoke up, now standing at the door with her hand on the knob looking at me.

I barely even now this person, and before I now it in going in to her house, to wash my clothes and stay for dinner. I suppose this is how commoners meet and make friends with one another. but am I allowed to do that?. am I allowed to do any of this?. father doesn't know anything about this, no body does. could I get in trouble for being friends, and interacting with the towns people like this. but that doesn't matter. I don't care what he thinks, even though he could band me from everything out of the castles walls. that's something I wouldn't be able to handle.

I take a step forward and she grabs my hand in a friendly gesture pulling me inside the wooden door of her small cabin like home.

and another thing about her.

_she's naïve._

didn't she think about me being one of those psycho's that take advantage of woman?.

but she didn't let go of my hand until we were completely inside. then walks over to a small rock made stove, grabbed a hand full of fire wood out of a bin that was next to it, and stuck it inside the hearth making is crackle and burn.

its really a cozy little house for three people. a small picnic table with bench's instead of chairs especially for four. with a peach colored table cloth thrown over it, that wasn't quite the right size, and empty milk glass flower vase in the middle. in the back there was two wooden doors, sleeping chambers I suppose. and above the mantle of the fire place, there stood nailed to the wall, a portrait of a woman who looked to be only in her late twenty's. she looked just like haruhi, just not as large and cute of eyes as her. and just beneath the frame was two burnt out candles on each side of it.

_wait... cute?_

_well I guess she is kind of cute. _

_maybe adorable. _

"you can take off your wet coat you now," she called reaching her head inside the fore place. although I'm not really sure what's she cooking.

I'm about to slip my arm out of my coat tuntil door to the living area of the tiny house, opens letting in a soft draft of outside air into the small room. well it was small to me. but maybe to them it's the perfect size. commoners don't care what sort of house they live in. or maybe they do. ill never really be sure, I'm so different from them. you would think I like being royalty, with all the silk clothing, more then enough maids, and control. but I don't want any of that. I'm not sure what I want.

"Haruhi you would not believe what happened to me one the street this morning." a voice came from the door way. a quite familiar voice. with orange hair...

"you spilt your mornings tea on some of your fabric again?" Haruhi guessed standing up strait and turned around, holding a wooden ladle.

"no...and that was only one time,"

"you seemed vary traumatized by it though,"

"it was white material,"

"yes I know,"

"you cant get stuff like that out of white material."

"I'm aware of that. who do you think dose your laundry?."

"I had to throw it all away..."

Haruhi sighed and turned over back to what she was doing. "the tea's over there kao." she pointed over to the freshly steaming pot. of freshly brewed tea.

ah. so that what she was doing.

wait kao?... I know its rude but... what an odd name,

the guy who's name is for right know 'kao'. walked right past me and walked over to the bronze teapot. then sat down on the opposite side of me at the table. still not noticing me.

"so what did happen to you Kaoru?" Haruhi asked now not looking away form the large chamber pot that sat inside the dark stone chimney.

"a guy who strangely looks just like me. bumped into me this morning." he sighed taking a sip of his hot tea.

"actually you bumped into me," I spoke up, at this rate he as probably never going to notice me, funny I never new I was that quiet.

"hmm?" he turned his attention over to me, and looks at me for a minute before spiting out his coffee, turned white in the face. and almost looked like he was going to fall out of his seat and on to the floor. and I suppose his really name is Kaoru. that's good. cause that's a much better name.

but why dose it sound familiar. and why dose it feel like my heart is swells when ever I'm around him?. like a force is holding pushing down on my chest...

Haruhi had to stop what she was doing to pat him on the back once he started choking on thin air. or the tea, who now's

"hi," I said cheerfully lifting up an arm. as soon as he calmed down.

and after a few continuous glances from me to Haruhi, he finally stopped his attention on me and cocked his eyebrow, and rather concerned look on his face. I wonder what he's thinking.

"what are you... how did you...why do you..." he stuttered. still looking at me oddly.

I think I've mentioned this before but... commoners are so cute!

"well... I don't think we've ben properly introduced. said standing up and out stretching my hand over to him. "I'm Hikaru,"

he hesitated a moment. and the silence soon becomes a little awkward. but he quickly snaps out of his conscious coma once Haruhi taps him on head. he shook his head as if shaking out a thought, then slowly raised his hand to mine and shacked my hand once and muttered his name.

"uh Kaoru."

and only in that brief second, touching him was like having a mini heart attack

I'm about to open my mouth and say "nice to meet you." but before I could, he unknowing interrupts me.

"why are you all wet?"

I want to laugh at the way he said it looking down at my clothes.

"your clothes smell funny to." he added.

"so dose hers," I said pointing over to haruhi. witch sounded a little more like complaining.

"you fell in the river again didn't you," Kaoru said turning the same way I was facing. at Haruhi

I raise my eyebrow. "oh so that's a regular thing."

she scrawled as she turned around back at us. "it was one time. and for a whole different reason."

Kaoru laughed. "you dropped your basket into the river and jumped in after it."

"what's all the racket?" a voice called from the other side of one of the two doors.

heh heh. I bet that their father. boy have I ben busy today! buying toys for the poor children, bumping into someone who looks just like me, fell into a river. today has ben good. and aside from Kaoru giving strange glances to my clothes, I don't think they've suspected anything. that is also good. more people I can act normal around.

the door to the left opened slightly and a man peeked his head threw crack. "oh Kaoru. you've come home early today," he said walking out of his room and walked towards me. Kaoru and Haruhi stood behind me confounded as their father walked even closer to me.

and pulled me into an embrace.

toys for children, someone who looks just like me, fell in a river, and now being embraced by a complete stranger. father would certainly not approve of any of this at all.

my face burned red with embarrassment. and I could hear Kaoru sniggering in the background. apparently he hadn't seen his 'real' children standing behind me. his light brown hair rubbing against my face. as he is a inch or two smaller them I am.. his arms wrapped around me wrapped around me fairly strongly, for someone who's suppose to be sick all the time. and for some odd reason I feel my eyes stinging to keep tears from falling. why? because even though this man is a stranger and I don't even now his name, I can feel the love he's putting into this 'hug'. nothing like the one's mother gives me occasionally. hers feel fake. but even though this hug was meant for an entirely different person. I still feel loved.

this is what commoners can do to you.

and Kaoru behind us still sounds amused by this. while Haruhi sighed and went back to the hot hearth.

"Kaoru have you ben using different soap?" he asks. laying his head on my shoulder.

okay .okay ,okay this is not comforting anymore get off ,get off ,get off!. I am not sure what kind of strange bond these two people have together but I am not apart of it!.

and apparently his little comment was the last straw for Kaoru, as he starts bursting out with laughter, at my discomfort.

"I don't know weather to be insulted or not!" Kaoru held is side as he laughed. just as the man pulled away. and once he got a clear look at my face then looked at Kaoru then back at me, his face turns a rather crimson color. probably because he just hugged a teenager that did not belong to him!. although that's just my assumption.

he held onto my shoulders and jerked me away from him. he looked into my face, then over to Kaoru who looked like he was wiping away a tear in his eye from laughing so hard. although I personally don't find this funny. at all.

"um Haruhi?" he asks. now looking over at her. "why do we have two Kaoru's?"

"we don't dad that's Hikaru."

"who's Hikaru?"

"him."

"hi," I said as he averts his eyes back over to me confusedly.

"who are you?"

"I'm Hikaru,"

"oh.."

Kaoru takes a deep breath walking over to us. -probably to contain another fit of giggles-. he then pats his fathers back and kisses both his fathers cheeks.

yep. definitely in some sort of father son relationship that I do not want to be apart of. as I do not do anything like that with my father. although I'm guessing it is probably normal in this household.

"Hikaru would you like to barrow some of Kaoru's clothes until yours are clean and dry?" Haruhi said still not turning away from the fireplace.

why are these people so openly friendly to strangers?. just why?.

"your probably the same size."

I look over to Kaoru, who doesn't seem bothered that his sister offering me to use his clothing. in fact, I think I saw him grin. and maybe a vary evil look in his eye.

I think I know where this is going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_o0o0o_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"this... and this... and maybe this... and," Kaoru mumbled and he fiddled around his wooden wardrobe. no carvings, no special designs, the wood isn't even polished. the doors closed together by just a string tied to a nail on each side. and to the left side of the room there was a curtain. a pale purple curtain blocking the entryway to Haruhi's bedroom hung there by nails of course. they bedrooms only separated by a this curtain?. well they are commoners after all. the floor boards were cracked in some places and creaked when ever I shifted my body onto it. the wood on the walls were the a lighter color with no crakes, but no wallpaper like the ones in the castle. just simple wood. the curtains were nothing like the big thick heavy ones in the palace ether. and the sunlight peered right threw them. also hung by rusty old nails. its a middle class house. but when you come over to a place like this after living in a castle your whole life, it really makes you feel bad for these people.

"uh Kaoru?... I don't think I need three shirts," I sigh, looking down at the clothes he had throw onto his bed. three tops a few bottoms. and more shirts. this man needs to get out more...

_ha... like I'm the one to talk. _

"hmm?" he turns around. and a tint of red lights up his cheeks in embarrassment. then he quickly takes away half of the pile and carelessly throws it back into the wardrobe. "okay... well ill just leave and you can put your clothes right there for Haruhi to wash. it shouldn't take so long sense its hot outside," he said before he closes the door of his bed room. leaving me to tend to myself.

I sigh. taking off my shirt. and grabbed the shirt he had left on his bed.

how did I get here?

all I was doing was taking a harmless walk threw town. and the next thing I know, I'm here borrowing a commoners clothes!. well I did say I wanted to learn more about them.

I look down at my shirt -that was under my other shirt- in my hands and gasp at it in horror, its a vary expensive silk material. something commoners certainly couldn't get their hands on. and these people think I'm one of them. I cant let her wash this!. now I stand here shirtless looking down at my wrist. right there tied below my palm, a solid gold chain with a nameplate. and my royal name engraved on it, with my birth date below it

_.~. Hikaru Richard Hitachiin .~._

.~. _J__une 6th 1769 .~._

I had completely forgotten to take it off when I had left the castle. I struggle to unhook it, but it doesn't come off. I even try roll it off, but it comes off not, it is to tight. it was a birthday gift from my late grandmother when I was three. so even braking it off it out of the question. if it was any other gold piece I would have though.

_well I could always take it to the jewelers _

but just as I am to pull it a bit harsh, it hooks off on its own. I throw it onto Kaoru's bed after it helplessly falls into my hand. and sigh in relief.

_you have to take precautions. _

silk clothing and gold. what kind of commoner has such things?. I cant let them know that I'm. I can't. their so nice and normal around me. so I do what any normal person would do in a situation like this. I walk over to the small window in the room. open it

and throw out my blue silk shirt and gold bracelet.

how was I to know that I would fall in to a river, get my clothes dirty and would have to borrow someone else's?. that's just not something that happens everyday.

I quickly pull over the shirt Kaoru had laid out for me. over my head then walk over to the door and reach for the handle. when suddenly it opens, barely swishing past my face. missing my nose just by inch's.

"are you finished yet?" Kaoru asked innocently. swinging the door wide open. not even checking to see I was even fully clothed yet.

_ah... the ways of the commoners._

and before I could respond. he looks at me, nods his head in approval then sticks out his hand. as if I'm suppose to hand him something. then says

"clothes?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "what?"

"were are your wet clothes?"

_ah that's right I was suppose to give them to haruhi... oh well._

"that is already taken care of I assure you." I reply to him.

this time he cocks his eyebrow at me and lowers his hand. I smile, pat his shoulder then walk past him. into the living area of the small house.

_ill get them later. I'm sure they'll get dry out there anyway. they'll be dirty and smell terrible, but dry. _


End file.
